Halfway There
by Rose Adry
Summary: The battle with Madara and the life after. What will Sakura do when she thinks the people she cared about are dead? What will happen to Konoha? Will Madara be able to achieve his plans? Updates will probably be once, maybe twice a week.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Naruto fanfic that is happening after the last Naruto Manga chapter. I hope you like it and I would like to hear your comments on this storry.**

Ch.1. (Sakura POV)

I tried everything I could think of, but it didn't work. I can't heal him. I think he has no pulse. It's over. Madara is going to rule the ninja world. Naruto is dead.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Why him? He was always so active and full of life. I can't believe it. How is it possible for someone like him to die? He wasn't able to fight for his life because of Madara's tactics. This is unfair.

„What do you want?" I heard Kakashi- sensei say. I turned my head to see who he was talking to.

I saw a pale and scary face. His long dark hair still looked lifeless, and his attire was exactly the same as the last time I've seen him. The beige clothes and black pants with a big and trashy purple belt that was tied in a big knot on his back. His eyes still looked the same, yellow with a purple vertical line in the middle.

That was him. The man who made me experience my own death just by looking into his eyes. The man who'd hurt Naruto, making him promise me what I wanted the most. The man that took the love of my life away from me. Orochimaru.

„I've come to tell you that something tragic has happend", said the beast with a smirk.

„What does it matter to you?", said Kiba, „I didn't know that you had a sense for tragic events."

„You shouldn't crack jokes about tragedy, young man" said Orochimaru in his cold voice and with a growing smirk, „You don't know what might happen to you."

„Is that a treat!?", shouted Kiba angrly, „If so, than you should watch your back, because me and Akamaru are full of surprises."

„That's enough!", yelled Tsunade, „I doubt you have anything to tell us Orochimaru. Besides, I'm not really sure about trusting you yet."

„Oh, you'll want to hear me out. It has something to do with your precious little Village.", replied Orochimaru with a smile on his face.

„What are you talking about?", asked Kakashi-sensei.

Orochimaru laughed, hard and loud. His laugh made goosebumps appear on my skin. I was scared of what he was going to say, because it must be really bad.

„It's about Sasuke Uchiha", he said with a smirk, „he's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2. (Sakura POV)

_He's dead_.

Those words kept echoing in my head. No! This can't be true! First Naruto, and now Sasuke! My best friend and the love of my life both dead.

I felt the tears streaming faster. I was choking on my own sobs.

„Sakura, are you okay?", asked Kakashi-sensei in a worried tone.

I turned to look at him. He tried to hide his tears, but he failed miserably. The tears kept coming. That's not a surprise. Those two meant a lot to him. It was almost as though they were his owns sons.

„I... I...", I couldn't find a way to describe how I feel. I felt pain, sadness, regret, but most of all I felt weak. Sasuke and Naruto gave their lives for this Village and I was just standing along the lines again. I thought I've gotten stronger, I thought that I was finally able to be their equal. Yet again, I was wrong.

„There is nothing you could've done, Sakura. I should have done more. I should have protected you with my life.", said Kakashi- sensei with more tears streaming down his face.

I looked around me. Everything was destroyed and broken. We didn't have a Village anymore. The heroes of the Hidden Leaf were dead and everyone had hopeless looks on their faces.

He had won at last. Madara had crushed the Hidden Leaf and he'll soon be able to achieve his goals.

I looked at Naruto. He wouldn't want us to give up, but there is nothing we can do. There's only one thing I want right now. I'm going to make all three of us happy, no mather the circumstances.

„Can you do me a favour, Kakashi- sensei?", I asked hopefull.

„What do you need?", he asks, looking at me strangely.

„Help me carry Naruto.", I said.

He didn't question me. He picked Naruto up and waited for future orders.

I turned to Orochimaru and said, „Lead me to Sasuke."

He didn't say a word. He turned and started walking away and we followed him. The further we went, the more destruction I saw. The land were the Village had been was covered in ash, but if you looked further you could see the forest. There were dead and hurt ninja everywhere. If I wasn't in the war, I wouldn't have believed it.

We stopped on a small hill. You couldn't see anything , because it was surrounded by rocks. In fact, the only thing you could see is rocks. The ground is rocky and the rock surrounding the hill are huge.

I looked away from the rocks to the three people standing a little further away. The first one I saw was Karin and she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, like she'd been running her hands through it. Her eyes were red and puffy and you could see that she'd been crying. Next to her was the shark guy, who's name I don't remember, and Juugo. Their heads were bowed down in respect and sadness.

When I looked lower, I saw lots of blood. The blood was crimson and fresh, so the person was still bleeding.

The next sight I saw made me just want to break down and cry. He was laying there, lifeless in a big pool of crimson.


End file.
